Shining
by Shikibu
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI. Kurama wakes up to an...interesting surprise. KxH. [The almighty oOKeairaOo-sempai's birthday fic!]


Konnichi wa, all! And **_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KEAIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** And if there are any poor unlucky souls out there who do not know who the almighty Keaira is, read no further! She is the author of 23 wonderful stories, 17 of which are K/H or H/K. And every single one of them are perfect and wonderful and you really should go read them now. Yes, right now. Anyway… So this is Keaira's special-ful birthday ficu!!!! Yay!!!!

WARNING: Hellooo, this is for Keaira, _only_ one of the best _K/H_ authors out there. Don't you sort of think that this would be **_SHOUNEN-AI_**? No, not really? Well, it is **_SHOUNEN-AI_** and if that thought makes you quiver in your boots, begone! And I'll spare you all from my suckiness warning on this 'un, although—*is silenced*

DISCLAIMER: Do you think the almighty people who own _YYH_ might give it to Keaira for her birthday??? 

__

Shining

Kurama blinked as the sun's bright rays fell across his bed. At first, he thought he was in his bed, back in the Ningenkai, but then he noticed the sheets didn't feel the same—too itchy; the pillows weren't worn from years of use—stiff and smelled of starch; and the mattress was nowhere near as comfortable—as hard as a rock. This was definitely not home. 

He went through the same routine every morning, had been since they had arrived on Hanging-Neck Island. And yet he didn't think that he could ever get used to sleeping in another bed besides his own. A wave of homesickness washed over the kitsune, like it had the day before, and the day before that. Routine. 

There was something different though, this time, something new. A strange, new warmth in his bed that Kurama couldn't say was discomforting. He glanced downwards, where an almost innocent-looking Hiei was sleeping peacefully, using his chest as a pillow. The half-Koorime was pressed tightly against his side, one arm draped over the kitsune's chest, the other hid deep somewhere beneath both bodies and the blankets. 

Kurama's first reaction was to smile at the sight of Hiei sleeping so peacefully. His smile, though, quickly turned into a frown as he saw his own arm hugging the fire demon close. He told himself to remove his arm from around Hiei, but the half-Koorime's small body seemed to fit so perfectly against Kurama, almost like two puzzle pieces, and Kurama found himself wanting to be as close to Hiei as possible. It was almost…calming.

Then the panic hit full-force. _What_ was _Hiei_ doing in his _bed_? And how the hell had they gotten there to begin with? Kurama racked his brain for any glimpses, snippets, of the night before, but his mind seemed to have shut down. Though it didn't matter how Hiei had gotten into his bed. What really mattered was what was going to happen when Hiei woke up? Kurama gulped nervously, preferring not to think of the unpleasant things the half-Koorime might have in store for him.

Best just to get up without waking him, the kitsune thought. He breathed deeply, trying to subdue the waves of nervousness that were threatening to drown him. Almost reluctantly, he lifted his arm from around Hiei's waist and tried to silently sneak out of the bed. Put his stealth to use. But the fire demon protested sharply, grabbing hold of Kurama's nearest body part, a lock of hair. The kitsune bit back a yelp of pain, then tried to untangle his hair from Hiei's iron grasp. In response, the half-Koorime only tightened his grip.

Sighing in defeat, though not fully protesting in the first place, Kurama lay down on the bed, and his traitorous arm found its way around Hiei's waist once more. The fire demon snuggled closer, turning onto his stomach and hiding his head in the crook of Kurama's neck. A jolt of pleasure ran up the kitsune's spine unexpectedly. He sighed, and resigned himself to enjoying the feeling of being so close to Hiei. It wasn't such a bad feeling—the warmth that was flowing through his body, in his stomach, in his chest. 

With his other hand, Kurama began to stroke Hiei's hair, running his fingers through the silky strands again and again. Just _that_ was addictive and Kurama allowed himself to smile. He would deal with Hiei when the fire demon woke up. They both played this game one moment at a time, just enjoying every second as it came. Then he would come up with an explanation, or an excuse—or something. But for now, he let the rays of light shine down, and it was enough. 

This so doesn't live up to your standards, Keaira, does it? Oh well. Hope you liked it, anyway. *shakes head* I know, it's pathetically short. *sighs* 

Once again, let's all wish Keaira a happy birthday! One, two, three… _***crowd screams: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALMIGHTY KEAIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** _^__________________________^ Now everyone go worship Keaira by re-reading all her almighty stuffs. Yes, NOW. 


End file.
